justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sushi
|artist = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) |nogm = 2 (Classic) |dg = (Classic) (Alternate) |mode = Solo (Classic/Alternate) |mc = |pc = Classic Green (Bar) |gc = Classic |lc = |pictos = 143 (Classic) |dura = 2:49 |nowc = Sushi |perf = Classic Julien Durand |from = }}"Sushi" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man who appears to be a delivery guy. He wears a blue biker helmet with a piece of salmon nigiri sushi attached, a pair of black sunglasses, a hot pink long-sleeved shirt with a piece of salmon nigiri and the word "SUSHI" in orange letters, a black zipper in the shirt, a black backpack with a strap around his waist, a pair of yellow shorts, a pair of purple leggings, and a pair of black sneakers with a salmon nigiri on each sneaker. Alternate Background Classic The background starts off with a road and a phone, along with four bars that look like a Wifi signal. The phone rings everytime it rings in the song. As the song transitions into the chorus, the phone is zoomed into a GPS. During the verses, the background turns black with red and blue connected railways and floating, red circles. During the chorus, the background takes place at a metropolis with black buildings and a pink sky. The dancer runs on a black pathway across the city with red and blue archways and colorful, neon lights advertising sushi. Some have pictures of sushi, others say things like "Yum," and even have writing in Japanese. After the chorus, the road goes faster, and three neon odometer is presents, hitting maxium speed. During the "Sushi what?" part, a racetrack light appears, flashing red, yellow and green lights. At the point of the song where the robot is ordering, neon salmon nigiri, spicy noodles, maki, and temari falls from the sky. Alternate Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Hold your right arm out. Gold Move 2: Point and swing towards left with right arm then run to the left. Sushi gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sushi gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sushi gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sushi gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Alternate Trivia *In the preview, the pictograms do not fade in. **This also happens with Bangarang and Rain Over Me. *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi. Gallery Game Files sushi menu icon e3.jpg|''Sushi'' Sushii 1231.png|Avatar SushiiALT 1283.png|Avatar (Alternate) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) Promotional Images sushi promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) sushi promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Sushi promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) sushi promo coach.png|Promotional coach Others Sushi thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sushi thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Merk & Kremont - Sushi (Official Music Video) Teasers Sushi - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sushi - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Classic Just Dance 2020 Sushi by Merk & Kremont References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Julien Durand Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Females